


Together

by Jase



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunions, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Quick little short for Brittany.





	Together

 

He's so furious he finds himself in the kitchen cleaning up, washing dishes, doing laundry. Aaron Dingle cleaning about the Mill trying to keep himself from doing something stupid, something he'll regret, something that will only hurt Robert further. They may not be together at the moment, both fighting their own fights, both fighting exactly what they truly want, but nobody fucking touches Robert. He's folding laundry, has a towel in hand when he hears Robert coming down the stairs. Robert had been hurt, attacked, after listening to what Aaron had told him he'd decided to come clean about everything. He told the Whites everything he had done, told Lawrence that they never slept together, that he had led him on. Lawrence lost it, heartbroken again, he went into rage and attacked Robert. The man might be old but he can still take a swing. He decked Robert acros the face sending him straight to the floor and Robert just laid there, took the beating as Lawrence kicked away, didn't fight back. Robert felt deep down that he deserved it, that he deserves every bad thing thats comimg his way, and he doesn't care. Not any more. He tells himself that all he cares about is Sebastian and being able to be a good dad to him. Being able to see him. He'd already lost the love of his life and now he's lost Sebastian. Chrissie and Rebecca stood by and watched it all happen, smiles apread across their faces, they threw him out afterwards. By sheer chance Gerry found him, thought it best to take him to back to the Mill.  
  
Aaron's attention is grabbed when he hears Robert hit the bottom of the stairs. He looks his way and freezes in place, his eyes widen, his breath caught in his throat, he gulps hard and can't find his voice. Robert's just stopped drying his hair when he notices Aaron and stops in place like a deer caught in headlights. "Sorry, didn't have anything to put on." Robert lets out, his heart beating in his chest like it's about to jump out. "Uh...yeah...I...I threw them in the wash, there was blood on them. Figured you'd want something clean. Here." Aaron stammers out handing him a shirt. His eyes roaming over every inch of Robert's body, not even on purpose, but it's more like second nature to him. "Thanks." Robert says as he throws the shirt ove his head and slowly glides an arm through a sleeve, his eyes close and face strains with a sudden wince, his body clearly hurt a lot more than he let on. His eyes glassy with unshed tears, he turns away hoping Aaron wont see. He's made such a fucking mess of things, but then again that's what people do when they're madly in love and they feel like everything they hold dear has been lost. Losing Aaron had hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before, losing him hurt more than getting shot. He doesn't need to dump all of his problems on Aaron.  
  
Seeing him in pain like this is tearing him up inside. The thought of someone hurting Robert almost too much to bare. It's when he sees the wince, the strain on his face, that everything hits Aaron, when it all really hits him. He remembers that day at the scrapyard all too well. The day he had decided to run away from it all. Aaron remembers the pain, remembers feeling like the world was spinning, he remembers feeling like death. Most of all he remembers Robert refusing to give up on him. When he had no one else, Robert was there for him. Even with all his own problems, Robert put everything aside and made Aaron his priority. A sudden wave of guilt nearly knocks him over as he realizes that when Robert needed him the most, he had turned his back on him. He'd been so caught up in being angry with him he'd forgotten the role he played in everything. He's tired of fighting this, tired of fighting what he wants the most. "Robert." Aaron calls out. As Robert tries to walk way he's pulled back, Aaron has a hold of the towel around his waist. He yanks him back and spins him around so their standing chest to chest. "Robert, I'm so sorry." He says. "It's my fault, it's all my fault. I deserve all of this." Robert cries out, tears breaking free. "No, Robert. You don't deserve this and it's not all your fault. I pushed you away like I always do, but I'm done. No more pushing. I'm done fighting this." He says as he closes the gap between them crashing his lips to Robert's. "No one hurts my husband." He starts. "From here on, me and you, we're in this together. Whatever happens. We'll figure it out together." He finishes before leaning back in and kissing Robert.  
  
Robert looks back at him with nothing but love in his eyes as tears run free. "Together." He confirms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
